


Pocky

by lamps20



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kissing, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamps20/pseuds/lamps20
Summary: I see a white mug shine my way, from the bakery. Hey it's Marinette! What is Marinette doing leaning on her balcony this late? Pocky in a mug in her right hand?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pocky

Pov - Chat Noir  
About half an hour passed since our akuma attack, now 10:42pm. I'm just slowly making my way to the Agreste mansion, my prison. Walking on roofs, swinging down, lifting high on my baton. Its been a year of fighting Hawkmoth's akuma attacks. Nowadays he strikes in the night. I guess more emotions are exposed. Too bad we also got a lot stronger and smarter. Me and my lady. I can't live a day without her brightening smile, those blue eyes that seems to reflect the lights of the city. The city of love... Where was I?

I see a white mug shine my way, from the bakery. Hey it's Marinette! What is Marinette doing leaning on her balcony this late? Pocky in a mug in her right hand? Don't she have somewhere to show how talented she is tomorrow? Geez she takes on great leadership roles and stay up this late eating.... pocky? Wow, I almost forgot it's a bakery, she probably has sweets like croissants! Who am I kidding, I shouldn't go begging for midnight snacks. Getting some pocky wouldn't hurt right? I rerouted to land on her balcony from behind quietly. Then I had to stop because I thought, the lights shaping and illuminating her shadowed back looks nice for a photoshoot.

"Uh, Chat, Noir?" She had sideways turned. Taking a small bite of a pockey and swallowing it. Repeating at a consistent pace until it was gone.

I stood up and cleared my throat. I gave a nervous smile and laugh. Then ended up rubbing the back of my neck, attempting to explain myself. I just wanted a croissant! Before I could say that, she smiled.

"And where did I get the pleasure of meeting the wonderful charming lovely MIRACULOUS Chat Noir?" She laughed it off and took another pockey. Now holding the mug towards me with a face, like she was offering.

"I'll answer that if you tell me why you are still up." I walked to the edge of the balcony to lean on the bars. Of course I can't turn down the pockey, but also I wanted to know what she had to say.

"W-well just know it probably was nothing like your night. I wanted to make these strawberry pockey. Yep nothing out of ordinary here." She said it hesitantly.

I couldn't help but wonder what she was getting at. She brought her gaze out back to the city, so did I. I shifted my eyes back to meet her. Its about time I tell her I was just on my way back from a battle. Until she began again.

"I could never be like you, I don't know how you do it. Its been a while, news updated with the akuma attacks, so I guess you just came back from one."

There was a slight pause and I wanted to explain it was no biggie to risk my life for citizens like her.

"Imagine being strong enough to keep a hold of all of Paris. Smart enough to bring Hawkmoth down from his terror. Confident enough to go through with a plan," she kept rambling about how great our superhero team is, ladybug and I. She picked up another pockey.

I couldn't stand her making herself small compared to us superheroes. We have to make the most of what we have, us superheroes just happened to have more privledge by weird magical creatures and accessories. How would she know we also struggle as superheroes? She kept the consistent pace eating the pockey and rambling. I wanted to catch her attention and put all those thoughts behind. She thinks I'm so much better than her? I'll show her what it means to follow through with a plan.

I took her bitten pocket before she could take another bite. She turned to me lightly turning pink and I finished it as quick as I can for my turn to talk. Soon I can feel my face heat up because I remember something. I'm secretly her classmate, even one of her best friend. I would never do what I just did unless I was Chat. Still I tried to stay composed.

"Its as if I swallowed your words." I snickered. "It's not always like that as a superhero. I don't want you talking down on yourself, it's not your fault you don't have a miraculous." Shoot did it come off as me rubbing it in her face? I looked around then back at her trying to come up with a better explanation. "The way I see it you probably make the most without superpowers! Look it, you just made strawberry pockey at the most random time. Let me mention, tastier than an original!" Not even lying, it tasted lovely.

"Well that's because I made it with love. Liar." She grinned at me. I noticed the city lights in her blue eyes. "If you knew me in real life you'd think I'm crazy!" She laughed and I see a smile that screamed ladybug at me. She caused me to smile in thought. I have mentioned she is an everyday ladybug as Adrien before right? Directly to her? "I'm a huge klutz, I kid you not! My temper might cause me to fall out of line sometimes. I've reflected on my actions and I can guarantee you em-bar-rass-ment." She said the last word slowly, syllable by syllable, as she grabbed another pockey. She was inching it closer to be eaten.

I grabbed it from her hand with my left hand before she could eat it. I caught her attention again, looking into her soul and next onto her lips. Oh how sweet it will taste.... to hear her stop this negativity, I mean.

She seemed more heated than I thought possible. "Hey! Why don't you just get one yourself? That's my-"

I felt a sudden rush. I had brought my face down to hers, lips a centimeter apart. She looked shocked at first, forming to a more lustful look. I luckily stopped myself from doing something I might regret later. But, why should I regret it? I looked at her once and it felt right. Perfect. I slowly leaned closer until I felt a shock of our lips almost pressed together. I leaned back a little and licked my lips at the sensation. "Is this ok?" I asked.

She must have be thinking the same about what to do with the things in our hand. She lowered a bit, and dropped the ceramic cup. I attempted the same with my pockey stick. Into the same mug which she lowered.

"Well, don't leave me hanging." was her response. We locked eyes and she gave me that heartening smile. She leaned in to touch forehead to forehead.

A rush of adrenaline probably got the best of me, considering I almost smashed back in to the kiss. I grabbed her now empty hand with mines and pulled her closer by the waist with my other hand. With her left hand she held my shoulder for balance and to hold me closer. I realized, I've only ever kissed ladybug and not remember. Maybe this is meant to be the first I'll remember.

After what felt like forever we separated. Blush crept on her face which reminded me of what just happened. Thus I began to blush."O-oh no, that first k-kiss.... was supposed to be for-" She blurted, wide eyed and choked out more words. "I-i mean, not that you aren't great or, uh, anything. I just never expected, this!"

"Yeah! But." I said slowly. "If it makes you feel better, I liked ladybug." Of course, I liked ladybug. She said she was 'saving' it, that meant she liked someone else.... too. "It seems you like another too." But I can't deny Marinette got me feeling some type of way just now. Heck, maybe I felt this a couple times and just never acted upon it as Adrien.

"Maybe we could work this out. I.... I'm," In love with you. Am I really saying this? This can't be happening. Where did my common sense go? I knew it was dangerous if this happened.

"Chat, you aren't serious right?" A paused slapped both of us in the face. "I mean, you said not to compare but, this is a big deal. You are a superhero and I'm a random Parisian." Her hands went flailing around in the air.

"I mean, yeah I understand. I just thought you might of felt something too..."

"Oh yeah, I felt it. I wouldn't mind it again either. You know why it can't happen, so I think-" She looked troubled as she took deep breaths in and out. "I think we have to go back to the way it was before... tonight." We stayed silent and looked anywhere but each other.

"Well I mean me and my lady still kicked the akuma's butt today. And you still made bomb strawberry Pocky" We both laughed in relief of the tention. Eyes locked again. "I understand, we both do. I sure have a busy schedule with my lady, but I wouldn't pass the chance if we came across each other in real life." I felt my heart heavy because I do know her in real life, hell we were best friends.

She smiled, then yawned. I knew that sign, I should have been home right now asleep too. I guess this was our goodbye. "Can I have a hug?" I wanted to see how this question end.

"Silly kitty, of course." She opened her arms and wrapped around my waist. I pulled her into a hug, one holding her head in. My head resting along her head to curl into the hug. We held each other, tighter and in a way, more than best friends do. I'll never see her the same way, my favorite civilian. We let go after a minute, her first to pull away. She looked up into my eyes, and smiled. "Goodbye Chat Noir, best hero in Paris."

Raising a brow. "Maybe I'll come to lecture you about how my lady and I are the best heroes as a team." Adding in a wink as I smirked. "Goodbye, my favorite Parisian." I grabbed a pockey and saluted jumping off towards my house. One roof to the next, I stopped to turn to see her one last time. She sent a wave goodbye my way, so did I until she turned to grab her mug and lift her latch.

I sneaked in to my room from an open window. The mansion felt a little warmer and cozier tonight. I hear the beat of my heart, so soothing. "I think I'm gonna order in some strawberry pockey for tomorrow." Plagg looks at me in disgust. Damn do I look forward to visiting her for that lecture. Next thing I knew I knocked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ok I gave up on it. I don't remember if I fixed the hand with the cup situation XD. I also don't know how to format it O.O. Either way, hope you enjoyed it! I don't remember why I wrote this story lol. This is my first fanfiction so please be nice. I was thinking on having another chapter in Marinette's point of view O.O. Should I? Thanks for reading!


End file.
